Taoyuan-Tale
Taoyuan-Tale (桃源传说, "Taoyuan" is referred as a type of Chinese traditional utopia), also called Arcadia Tale, is a Chinese AU which is heavily based on Tao Hua Yuan Ji written by Tao Yuanming. The story is similar to the original Undertale story with some changes. The story takes place after the war between Monsters and Human in Qin Dynasty in China. Humans defeated the Monsters and killed most monsters in the process . The survivors escaped to a secluded area called Tao Hua Yuan (桃花源). Monsters peacefully lived in Tao Hua Yuan until a fisherman entered the Tao Hua Yuan accidentally in the Eastern Jin Dynasty. Monsters gave him a hospitable reception and told him not to tell this secret area to any other Human. But this Human broke a promise and led many people to wipe out the remain Monsters. Monsters killed them in anger and set up the Barrier to ensure every Human who enter the area will never return. The Barrier is set up by the seven most powerful monsters: Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Muffet, Alphys, Undyne, Sans. When all seven monsters are dead or all seven of the monsters accept to remove the magic of Barrier, the Barrier will be destroyed. Characters Flowey Flowey is a talking peach blossom with five petals. His Omega Flowey form's face is a scrolling Shan Hai Jing(山海经, the Classic of Mountains and Rivers). Frisk Frisk is a kid who entered Tao Hua Yuan accidentally when collecting Chinese medicinal herbs. They are miss their family dearly and want to escape the Tao Huan Yuan using any method. They have the power of Determination and can relive themselves when they are dead. Chara Chara was a young child who entered Tao Hua Yuan by mistake when playing. They think killing is one of the games and they were gathered, watched and attacked when attempted killing a Monster and were saved by Asriel. But Chara induces Asriel to kill Human and absorb their soul to be strong enough for Chara to absorb. They like Tang Hu Lu (糖葫芦, sugar-coated haws on a stick) instead of the usual chocolate. Sans Sans is a fisherman and sentry, and one of the monsters who created the barrier. He is Papyrus' elder brother and has many part-time jobs. He often drink and then sleep on a tree. Also, he likes reciting Chinses traditional poems he learned from the other humans who entered the Tao Hua Yuan. He seems lazy, and he is not a talented magic learner. However, the deceased Gaster gives him the ability of judging the player. Papyrus Papyrus is a tall and energetic skeleton and one of the monsters who created the barrier. He is Sans' younger brother and he thinks Sans needs his protection. His dream is to be a loyal swordsman who fights for justice. He likes to call himself "The Justicial Papyrus". Alphys Alphys is a girl who was born in a wealthy family and was taught to have traditional femininity. She has mastered traditional etiquette and has secretly learned and familiarises herself with traditional Chinese mechanisms. Similar to the original Undertale, she has a crush on Undyne and feels exceptionally guilty when causing troubles. Undyne Undyne is Alphys' friend and she was born in a poor family. She was a undefeated general in the war between humans and monsters but it has long ended. She eventually learns that Alphys has a crush on her and she chooses to pretend to be male in order to accompany Alphys. Mettaton Mettaton is a humanoid kuilei (傀儡, which is considered as the wooden robot in ancient China). His appearance is similar to a adult male human. His back is carved with incantations which can force him to think that humans are enemies. Also, he doesn't have his block form, unlike Undertale. Muffet Muffet is one of the monsters who created the barrier. She is the leader of the spiders in Tao Hua Yuan and runs the Spider Sweets Sale (蜘蛛糕点铺). Money means everything for her and her sweets are incredibly expensive. Snowman Snowman is a scarecrow with a pumpkin covered on its head. He has a green scarf that is worn by Papyrus. Like Undertale, Frisk can ask for a recovery item which also serves as a piece of it, in this case a pumpkin head. Gaster Gaster is a monster made of ink with the ability of observing everything including stats such as LV, HP and MP(His left eye), through reading and appearing in someone's dream (His right eye), reincarnation of life and death and reincarnation of rounds (Inner eye). He shouldered a mission from the fate of finding Xuanwu (玄武) and he is nearly successful in finding Xuanwu, but he fell into the lake of The Cave. He despairingly found that The Center Island of the Lake is actually Xuanwu's bones. Gaster didn't want to reincarnate without the loss of information he found, so he chose Sans and lived in Sans' dream. Gallery Tao Yuan Tale Frisk.png|Tao Yuan Tale Frisk Made by 9鸭_ Tao Yuan Tale Chara.png|Tao Yuan Tale Chara Made by 9鸭_ Tao Yuan Tale Sans.png|Tao Yuan Tale Sans Made by 9鸭_ Tao Yuan Tale Asgore.png|Tao Yuan Tale Asgore Made by 9鸭_ Tao Yuan Tale Flowey.png|Tao Yuan Tale Flowey Made by 9鸭_ Tao Yuan Tale Gaster.png|Tao Yuan Tale Gaster Made by 9鸭_ Trivia * It is said that Asgore's appearance is based on Slow Goat from the popular Chinese animation cartoon Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf 「喜羊羊和灰太狼」, especially the ability of growing leaves on his head when thinking deeply and his being the village head. It may be a reference of Asgore's species widely considered as goat. * The author said that Sans knows some other Sans from different AU such as Blueberry, Underfell Sans. However, he dislikes the light-minded Sans. * The author even made a Underfell, Underswap and Horrortale version of the AU. Also, Sans in this AU is captured by Error!Sans at some time. * The author has wrriten a story of the last day before Frisk's death and it strongly imply that the author is shipping Frans ( Frisk x Sans). It is noticed that the story is based on Underfell version of this AU. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground